Catching Attention
by ae
Summary: Freddie Vaughn comes to visit his old college chum, only this time with his wife and son, the latter whom is not well received by one of Plumfield's residents. September '99
1. PART 1

**author: **ae   
**email:** besslaurence@flash.net   
**rating: **G   
**category:** general/romance   
**written: **September 1999 -- no promises about the story itself, folks! four years is a long time and the stories don't even look so wonderful now. lol   
**summary: ** Freddie Vaughn comes to visit his old college chum, only this time with his wife and son, the latter whom is not well received by one of Plumfield's residents.   
**disclaimer:** I own none of the characters presented save a few who are of my own creation, although the actual story itself is also of my own 'creativity.' And in the case that you should decide to sue for some reason, I'm certain you'd probably be paying far more for the process itself than what you would receive in return as I don't have much to offer. :) But the Spanish books are always up for grabs...   
**author's comments:** For you, Liz! :) Sorry about that broken link..   
  


**Catching Attention**

PART ONE

Glancing one more time in the mirror, Bess placed her hat on her head and reached for the coat sitting in the rocking chair beside her. Feeling pleased wit her appearance, she buttoned her coat and trotted down the stairs and through the front door. _Mother and Father should be getting here any second…_She mused silently. But seconds passed and they didn't get there. 

Shivering, Bess hugged herself tightly, trying to warm herself up a little. It was so cold outside for only being the beginning of November. "Mother and Father will be here in shortly." She mumbled, trying to forget that she was cold. 

"Bess, are they here yet?" 

Bess turned to see her aunt stepping out onto the porch and walked up stand beside her. "No." A frown settled over her face. 

"Don't worry, they'll be here in due time." Jo patted her shoulder. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come inside and wait? It's much warmer there." She tried to convince the obviously cold Bess to come inside and wait. 

"N-No, I b-better stay and wait out here. Since they're running late, it'll take less time if I'm waiting out here." Bess reasoned, hoping her aunt would leave it at that. 

"Well, all right. Just make sure and let me know before you leave. I don't want to see you've gone, and then find out you were picked up by some bandits that were passing through and not your parents." Jo laughed, and Bess smiled. 

"Yes, my Mother would very likely have a heart-attack." She replied, still laughing. 

"Have a good time, Bess. And don't forget we want to meet these people!" After squeezing Bess's arm, she walked back inside leaving her niece alone again. 

_All right Mother and Father, where are you?_ She tapped her foot anxiously and stared out down the dirt road that led to Plumfield. Not a carriage was in sight. 

"Whatcha doin', tryin' to freeze yourself to death?" 

Bess jumped, startled at hearing someone beside her. "Dan, will you ever learn not to sneak up on people? It's most ungentlemanly." She put on her 'proper' tone knowing how it bugged him. 

He scowled, making her smile. "Please don't go lecturin' me again. I've had enough of it during school from Franz to last me two lifetimes." Dan rolled his eyes. 

"You are impossible, Dan." Bess stepped over to the railing, and rested her gloved hands on it. 

"You're gonna freeze out here, I hope you know." Dan smirked. 

"I thought you were saying just the other day how you hoped the ground would reach up and swallow you, just so you cold get away from me. Now you're telling me I'll freeze if I stay out here." She challenged him, raising her left brow. 

He cleared his throat, and looked everywhere but at her. "I ah…Well, if ya freeze, you can't fall off the bridge and drown in the rive come summer." Dan replied, giving her a look of triumph that looked almost as if he was saying, "can you do any better than that?" 

"Very funny, Dan." Bess rolled her eyes, and smirked. "Oh look, Mother and Father are here." She smiled, suddenly growing excited. "Dan, would you please tell Aunt Jo, when you go back inside, that my parents came and picked me up? I would, but we're rather pinched for time. And she asked me to please let her know when I left, so she wouldn't think I was kidnapped by runaway bandits." Bess gave him her best smiled and tipped her head to the side. 

"Bandits? Why didn't I think of that before? I'd _PAY_ somebody to come and take you away." He slapped his forehead, pretending to scold himself. "Well, I'm sure you wouldn't be gone long if you _were_ to be kidnapped by them. Five minutes with you, and they'd be paying _us_ to take you back." He smirked teasingly. 

Bess stuck her tongue at him. 

"Yeah, I'll tell her." Dan finally answered. 

"Thank you, Dan!" She waved and hurried down to the waiting carriage. 

"Hi, Mr. Laurie." Dan called to the man stepping out to assist his daughter in. 

"Hello, Dan." Laurie called back. "Thanks for keeping Bess company while she was waiting for us." He thanked Dan. 

"No problem. See ya later." Dan tipped his head and watched as the carriage pulled out. 

"Bandits…" He stuck his hands in his pockets and tipped his head again, smiling. "Naw, it would never happen…"   
  


~*~

"Calm down, Laurie. You're pacing won't help anything. You'll only wear yourself out." Amy chastised him gently, placing a gloved hand on his arm. 

Laurie smiled sheepishly, and gazed down along the tracks. 

"Don't worry Father. They'll be here anytime. After all, we did arrive ten minutes early." Bess said, noticing him gaze down the tracks with a perplexed look. 

"I know, I guess I'm just a little-" 

"Nervous?" Amy finished for him. 

Laurie nodded. "Yes, I haven't seen Freddie Vaughn since…" He let the sentence go unfinished. The last time he'd seen Freddie Vaughn was when he met up with Amy around the time of Beth's death. At that time, Freddie and Amy were as good as engaged. 

"When Father?" Bess hugged herself tightly. 

"I-ahh, back when your Mother traveled to Europe for the first time." He left out the part about Amy and Freddie's 'almost' relationship. 

"Oh look! Here comes the train." Amy announced. Everyone took a few steps back and watched as the train pulled to a stop in front of them. Passengers stepped, searching for their baggage at every door. 

"Which car are they coming from?" Bess asked, standing up on her tiptoes to get a better look. 

"I think it was car thr…" Laurie stopped mid-sentence, for the second time in the last twenty minutes. 

Amy and Bess let their gaze follow to where Laurie's was. A tall, well-dressed man in a gray suit stepped down, then turned to offer his hand to someone. 

"Freddie?" Laurie voiced his thoughts. Swallowing, he quickly walked down to where Freddie Vaughn and now a woman were standing. "Freddie, is that you?" Laurie asked, somewhat in disbelief. 

"Why, Theodore." The man turned, his lips curving into something a little less than smile. 

Bess raised her brow. _Theodore?_ She wrinkled her brow in slight confusion. Both men shook hands, then started introductions. 

"This is my wife, Victoria. Victoria, this is Amy and Theodore Laurence." 

Amy smiled politely, and reached to shake hands daintily with Victoria Vaughn. She was definitely beautiful. Petite with cerulean blue eyes and dark, (almost black) silky hair that was pulled back and curled in the most fashionable way. 

"And this must be Elizabeth!" Victoria said suddenly, noticing Bess. 

Bess shook from her from her reverie at the sound of Victoria's voice. _ELIZABETH_? She didn't mind the name, but _nobody_ had called her that for as long as she could remember. 

Composing herself, Bess smiled politely and shook hands, too. "So nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn." She tipped her head slightly in their directions. 

"You like so much like your mother, Elizabeth." Victoria gave her a beautiful smile while still looking at her. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Vaughn." Bess curtsied quickly. _I can't wait to get home…At least I'll be able to return to Plumfield tomorrow, and then Mother and Father can entertain them for the rest of the week. They're making me nervous._

"Shall we call the carriage?" Laurie inquired, reaching for some of the bags. 

"Oh," Victoria and Freddie both looked a little embarrassed. 

"Is something wrong?" Amy asked, sounding concerned. 

"N-no, I-we just forgot…" Freddie and Victoria smiled hesitantly at them. 

Bess frowned at the odd behavior. What was wrong with these people? 

Freddie cleared his throat and glanced anxiously at his wife. Someone looked out, just as Bess looked up. "I…Um...er...this is our son, Daemon Vaughn."   
  
  



	2. PART 2

  


**Catching Attention**

PART TWO

  


"A son?" Bess asked in a whisper. "How could they have a son?" She asked, in a rather distressed voice. _This might not be so bad…_She murmured, glancing over at him. He looked almost just like his father. 

"So, so nice to meet you, Daemon." Laurie stepped forward and shook hands with the tall boy that was now standing by his father. 

"Mr. Laurence." Daemon returned the greeting and tipped his hat toward Amy and Bess, smiling at Bess. 

Bess swallowed, still taking it all in. Amy nudged Bess gently with her elbow. "Uh, oh, Daemon. So nice to meet you." She forced a smile. 

He lifted his right brow before tipping his head toward her. "Elizabeth."   
  
_I wish they'd stop calling me that! It's making me nervous_. Bess thought, touching her cold cheek with her gloved hand. _But he's not bad looking…_   
  


~*~

Bess looked away, and rolled her eyes. They had stopped at the hotel tearoom for a _short_ lunch but were still there after two and half-hours. Sighing, Bess looked down at her empty soup bowl, tracing circles on the cloth napkin. 

She was bored – bored to death. All Daemon had talked about since they had been seated was about his house, and the fabulous games of croquet he played. He was polite, but sometimes his talk was terribly…Boring. 

"I've never played croquet before, but it sounds rather dull." She commented bluntly, hoping he would take the hint and change to another subject. 

He didn't. 

"This one tournament in particular…I scored the winning…" On and on he bragged. 

_There go my plans for going back to Plumfield. I had a hard enough time convincing them to let me go back when it was just Mrs. and Mrs. Vaughn, but now with Daemon._ She grunted silently, and quickly excused herself to the powder room. 

"Excuse me Daemon, I'll be right back." Bess scooted back out of her chair, grabbing her handbag and white kid gloves before leaving. She couldn't wait to get away from him.   
  


~*~

"Here goes nothin'!" Nan cried aloud as she pushed herself forward, and swung across the room and then returned to the loft. 

"Way to go Nan!" Nat called, echoed by Emil, Tommy, Meyer, Billy and Stuffy. 

Feeling quite proud, Nan smiled and pulled her coat back on. "Told ya I could do it." She smirked. When nobody made a rush for the ladder, Nan placed her hands firmly on her hips and glared down at them. "Well, aren't any of ya gonna try it? I did it first like no one else would do and I'm not dead or anythin'." Her eyebrows rose when she said the last sentence. 

"I'll do it." Dan offered, climbing the ladder and taking the rope from her hands. Grasping it tightly, he thrust himself forward and swung away and back to the loft as Nan has done. 

With a proud smile on his face, Dan handed the rope back to Nan and climbed back down the ladder. "Come on, guys. It's no big deal." Dan shook his head toward the loft, motioning for them to try it. 

After a minute's hesitation, Emil agreed to do it. One after another, everyone did it, hooting and laughing, until each person had gone at least four times. 

The shouts carried from the barn, reaching Jo who was out gathering another armload of wood. "I wonder what is going…" She said aloud, and started walking towards the barn. 

When she got here, Nat was swinging across the room, on a rope hanging from the beam in the middle of ceiling. "What's going on here?" Jo called loudly, catching everyone's attention. 

"It's M-Mrs. Jo…" Tommy looked up, eyes wide. They all looked up at her, unsure expressions pasted on their brow. 

"Where did you get this swing from? Or rather rope, and how did you tie it up there?" She inquired, intending to know how this all came about. 

"Um…Well, we were done with our evenin' chores, and didn't have anythin' to do, so Nick made us…I mean…" Nan's eyes were wide. "W-we made us…Um, a, er, we tied up the rope and made a swing." She finished finally, swallowing. 

Jo raised a brow, not saying a word. 

"Mommy, mommy! Come try it!" Rob appeared beside Jo grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the ladder. 

"No, I don't think so…It wouldn't be…" Jo let her sentence fall as she gazed up at the swing. _Just like something Meg, Amy, Beth and I would do…_

"Awe, come on Mrs. Jo. Don't you like to swing?" Tommy asked, smiling mischievously. 

"It's not that I don't like to swing, it's just that I don't think it would necessarily be proper for me…to…do it. I mean, I just don't think…" She had a hard time finding the exact words she wanted to use. 

"We don't care if it's not proper. It's just us, and we're only in a barn." Nan shrugged, assuring Jo. 

"Nan," Jo eyed the girl feeling rather flustered. Looking back up at the swing, she tipped her head. "Well, I don't know…"   


~*~

"You have a beautiful house, Theodore." Freddie Vaughn commented, gazing up at the painting over the fireplace. " 

Thank you, Fred." Laurie smiled then shifted to the other foot. He was enjoying his visit with Fred okay, and Amy seemed to be thoroughly enjoyed Victoria, but he wasn't so sure about Bess… 

Amy pointed to another dish and explained how she got it. 

"Oh Amy, you have some beautiful pieces." Victoria gushed sincerely. "What about this one?" She smiled as she caught site of a white china plate with little pink rosebuds and green leaves. 

Bess raised a brow, and sighed again. "Isn't that just fascinating," she fibbed smiling politely at one of his comments. _Don't judge this book by its cover. He may be nice looking, but you may be in for a surprise_. 

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" Daemon was tapping her hand furiously, staring at her. 

"Oh, uh yes, Daemon? Sorry about that." 

"Do you paint?" 

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Quite well." She replied a bit smugly. 

"Is that your painting?" He pointed to the painting of the little dog wagging his tail, smiling. It looked more like a brown log with branches sticking out every which way. 

"Y-yes, that is mine." 

"And you say you paint well?" Daemon eyed her, smiling, as though she had just told him a lie. 

"I painted that when I was six." Bess defended, miffed by his comment. "Not everyone is _born_ knowing how to paint like a professional, as you seem to think." She snapped rudely. 

Daemon rubbed his chin, looking at the painting thoughtfully. 

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Some are more talented then others. I guess those who are less fortunate just can't help themselves." He smiled, noticing the look that passed across her face. 

Bess covered her mouth just in time to muffle a 'most unladylike' snort. She couldn't believe him! And to think he was going to be here for a week…   



	3. PART 3

  
  


**Catching Attention**

PART THREE

  


"Jo?" Nick stopped dead in his tracks, gaping at what he saw. 

"IIEEHH!" Jo flashed passed as she flew across the barn. Her brow was creased and a smile spread widely across her face. 

Eyes wide, he swallowed and quietly entered where everyone else was. 

"Look at Mrs. Jo. She's great, isn't she?" Emil asked, noticing Nick step in, watching intently. 

"Yeah, but…What is she doin'?" Nick ran a hand through his hair. 

Everyone watched as she landed safely back at loft and handed the rope to the next person. 

Spotting Nick, she stopped and flushed. "I-er, was just trying it out for safety." Jo smiled sheepishly, tilting her head the slightest bit. 

"Checkin' it out for safety, huh?" He repeated what she had said, crossing his arms and rubbing his chin. Raising a brow, Nick smiled at her. "Ya coulda asked me to do it, ya know." He said, giving her a hard time. 

Jo, who had been smiling, (thinking she had made it) opened her eyes wide. 

"Well, I just, I…" She stumbled. "You weren't here, and the children wanted to…To be…Be able to it before dinner. So I just offered – You know, I think I'll just go and see if Asia's finished with supper." Jo blinked, forcing a smile and pointed up to the house. "We wouldn't want to be late to dinner." Bright red, she turned and left for the house.   
  
  


**_Two Days Later_**

  


"Oh, what a charming building." Victoria looked up, eyes wide as they approached Plumfield. 

"My Great Aunt March left Plumfield to Jo when she died. Jo, and her husband Fritz didn't quite know what to do with it, so they opened a school for boys which now excepts girls, too." Amy smiled proudly and patted Bess's knee. 

"It's a _wonderful_ school. Franz is such a _good_ teacher and all the students are so _very_ nice. They're all like _brothers_ and _a sister_ to me. Aunt Jo is the most _wonderful_ too." Bess gushed, smiling directly at Daemon. "I don't think I would go to any other school, even if someone handed it to me in their palm. It's simply the best school there is." Bess smiled, pleased with that statement. 

"Oh, but you don't know that until you've tried them all." Daemon corrected her gently. 

She straightened her shoulders and wrung her hands tightly in her lap. "Silly me. No, I suppose I don't know that, until I've seen them all, do I?" Bess replied, trying to laugh at herself.   
  


~*~

"Who's that?" Nan asked, peeking out the window with Nat and Dan. 

"I don't know…Never seen him before." Nat replied. 

Dan narrowed his eyes, looking over Nat's shoulder. 

"What are you all playing Peeping Tom for? Go on out and greet them with everyone else." Asia smiled and shooed them from the kitchen window. 

Everyone stumbled out, lining the front of the porch. "Hello Laurie, Amy, Bess." Jo smiled as she stepped through the crowd. "And who might you be?" She extended her hand politely towards Victoria and Fred. 

"I'm Victoria Vaughn, and this my husband, Freddie. This is our son, Daemon." 

Bess bit her lip to keep from laughing as each of the Plumfield students tried to hold back their surprise. Some of them – especially Dan, Nan and Nat – didn't do too well. 

"We're very glad to have you. Will you come in for a cup of tea?" The adults nodded, and followed Jo into the parlor. 

Daemon reached out his arm toward Bess. "May I, Elizabeth?" Reluctantly, Bess accepted. _Perhaps, if you would kindly quit calling me that!_

"Who's that?" Nan gaped, swallowing hard. "He looks like …like…" She couldn't find the right word. "A Prince from a story book." 

Dan snorted. "No, he's far from a Prince in a story book." 

Nat and Nan both broke out in laughter. "And how would you know, Daaaaan?" Nan drug out the last word. 

He didn't reply, being too busy watching Bess and Daemon walk inside. 

"Oooh, look who's jealous." Nan teased, casting a glance in Nat's direction. 

Dan turned, with his arms crossed. "Who, you? After all, she's the one that has the Prince." He tipped his head and turned, smiling, while walking (jiving ;o) off toward the barn. 

"Definitely." They nodded and walked into the house.   
  


~*~

"Bess, why don't you go out and introduce Daemon to all the other children." Jo suggested, seeing that Bess was quite bored with the adult chatter. 

"What a good idea, Aunt Jo. Shall we, Daemon?" She stood up quickly, looking him hopefully. 

"I should love to."   
  


~*~

They headed to barn, Bess knowing that's where they usually did most of their talking as a group besides down at the stream. But when they got there, no one was in sight. "Okay, maybe they're down by the stream." She started to leave the barn. 

"I saw your painting." 

Bess stopped, hearing the comment. "My painting? I know you saw my painting. You made fun of it, remember?" 

Daemon shook his head. "Not that one. The one over the fireplace mantle." 

"Oh, yes. I painted that a few years ago. In England." Bess fidgeted with her gloves. 

"It was quite good. Do you think you'll study art in college?" 

"College?" 

"You are planning on going, aren't you? Someone with your skills shouldn't skip it." 

"Oh, yes. I'm planning on going. Th-thank you…I'll most likely study art and music. Why do you ask?" 

"Are you taking any kind of art or music lessons?" 

She shook her head. 

"I think you would do well at Mistleswaith Academy. They concentrate mainly on music and art. Mozart is a big name there." 

Bess smiled naturally for the first time. "Oh, I love Mozart! His music is so captivating." 

"I see we have yet another thing in common. Shall we go find them, and continue our talk on the way?" Daemon offered his arm. 

"Well, certainly." She took it without hesitation this time.   
  


~*~

"This Emil, Stuffy, Meyer, Billy, Nan, Nat, Tommy and Dan." Bess finished going down the line. "This is my guest, Daemon Vaughn." 

Nan and Nat were the first to step forward and shake hands. Then everyone but Dan did. _Dan, if you're rude, I'll get you!_ Bess muttered, following them to the stream. 

"Hey Emil, I bet you to jump off that rock, and land on the other side of the stream without gettin' wet." Dan smirked, striding over to where Emil was standing. 

"Now why would I want to do that, Dan? I'd get all wet and ruin me clothes." Emil stared back at him with a 'you-should-have-known-that' expression. 

"'Fraid to do it?" Dan crossed his arms and gave Emil his usual look. 

"No, Dan, I'm not afraid. Just watch. But if I ruin my clothes, I'm blaming you. My other clothes are dirty and I wouldn't have a thing to wear." Emil's voice was in a high pitch, feminine squeal. He walked up the rock, stood at the back, and ran forward, lunging off the edge. His feet landed safely, right at the water's edge. Triumphantly, Emil whistled and looked at Dan. "Told you I could do it." 

Rubbing his chin, Dan quickly made his way up the rock and stood where Emil had been standing. "Watch and learn, Emil." Backing up, he raced forward, and with a great leap, landed on the other side of the bank, almost eight inches in front of Emil. 

Bess gasped, covering her mouth. "What are you doing, Dan? You could have killed yourself." She scolded absently, not meaning too. 

Pretending to ignore her comment, he spoke to Emil. "See, _that's _how you do it proper like." He crossed his arm and stood lazily. 

"That's very…Amusing, Dan." Daemon commented, with a little bit of distaste. 

Bess shook out of her daze and smiled at him. "Yes, Dan is always doing such childish things." She let out a little laugh, pushing her concern away. 

Dan, who had been feeling rather high from her first comment, frowned. "Childish, huh? Can you do any better, Daemon?" He questioned, eyes blazing. 

"Oh, I'm sure-" 

Bess quickly took Daemon's arm. "Would you walk me back to the house, Daemon? It's getting warm and rather crowded out here." She fluttered her lashes, bringing her hand to her forehead. Dan was as embarrassing her to no end and she wanted to make sure he didn't make even more a fool of her or himself. 

"Certainly, Elizabeth."   
  
Dan watched as Bess smiled when he called her that. Elizabeth… 

"So, where did your mother and father get the name Daemon from? It's sounds so sophisticated. Not boring." She didn't look back behind her. 

_Fancy, goody-two-shoes, woose,_ Dan muttered angrily, watching the two disappear in the distance.   
  


~*~

"You wanted to talk to me, Mother?" Bess walked into the parlor, tying her robe tightly around her. 

"Yes, thank you for coming, dear." Amy smiled up at her daughter. 

After a minute of silence, Bess spoke. "Is something wrong?" She furrowed her brows. 

"N-no, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering…What you thought about maybe…" Amy paused, not quite knowing how to say what she was going to say. 

"Maybe what?" 

"Going to Mistleswaith, with Daemon." 

Bess's eyes flew open. 

"Go to Mistleswaith?" The words were came out no louder than a whisper. "What made you ask that?" She continued, a nervous pounding starting in her heart. 

"I just thought, just because you enjoyed art and music so much, it might be best for you." Amy waited for her reaction. 

"You want me to leave Plumfield?" Bess blinked, taking what her mother had just said. 

"Well, yes…I'm afraid you can't attend both schools at once." Amy laughed nervously. 

"Do I have a choice? Or are you just warning me for what's about to come?" Bess asked, pretty much sure of what her mother would say. 

"Well, I still need to talk to your father some more, but you might start preparing yourself. Bess, we're only doing this because we feel that you have a gift in painting and should be working to make it the best you can." Amy prayed she would understand. 

"But Mother, I love Plumfield and everyone there." _Well, maybe not Dan, but…_Bess pushed the whole thought out of her head. 

"I'm sorry Bess, but if you want to study art and music, it looks as though you'll have to do it away from Plumfield."   



	4. PART 4

  


**Catching Attention**

  
  


PART FOUR

  


_Leaving Plumfield? But I can hardly stand being away from it for as long as I have been. How could I stand that long? But I could study painting, and music…You've always wanted to do that, Bess. Now's your chance, but do you still want it?_

Bess stared out blankly, confused by what had happened over the last three days. Leaving Plumfield, Dan acting like a little two-year-old with the stunts he was playing, and the most surprising thing of all – him insisting that everyone call him Daniel instead of Dan! 

She stepped back, and then stepped forward holding her feet up so the swing would rock gently. _I still can't believe she, they, want me to leave Plumfield…_Bess blinked, and with a sad frown buried her face in her hands.   
  


~*~

"Did ya see him do that crazy thing over the fence today? He wasn't gonna do it till Bess walked out and sat on the porch swing. Soon's he saw her, he was up and over before anybody could blink." Nan swung her legs, twisting a piece of straw between her fingers. 

"And the name Daniel? Why would he suddenly insist being called that?" Nat shook his head, looking down at the barn floor that rested at least twenty feet below them. 

"Dan's in love, and pea-green with jealousy." Nan stated bluntly. "And he's tryin' to make himself look good, an' sophisticated by catching' her attention with the crazy jumpin' over the fence an' stuff. Just makin' sure she knows he's still there." She shrugged simply, as though it were no big deal. 

"That's to say the least of it." Nat snorted, and quickly covered his mouth. 

Nan's brows shot up, and she looked surprised. "I didn't know ya could snort like that! That's what Dan, ah _Daniel_, I mean, should do. He'd get Bess's attention quicker than anythin' if he did that while sittin' to tea or somethin' with them!" Both fell back, grasping their stomachs with laughter.   
  


~*~

Dan, er Daniel, brought the ax down heavily on the block of wood. He'd taken up Nick's thing of chopping wood when angry. _Why'd they have to have company anyhow? We were just fine before they showed up and that Mr. Sophisticated Daemon dude started calling Bess, Elizabeth. _He narrowed his eyes and swung down again. 

"Whoa Dan, you're a bit riled. What's got ya steamin'?" Nick questioned, walking up with more logs for his to chop. 

Dan only frowned. 

"Uh, I mean Daniel." Nick made himself a mental note to remember and call him that. 

Heaving angrily, Dan replied. "Nothin'." 

Nick snorted, and dropped the logs with a clunk. "Now Dan, er Daniel, let's be truthful here…" He said, a bit teasingly shaking a finger at him. Nick stood in his usual stance, crossing his arms. "Come on, Daniel. It's pretty obvious that somethin' is wrong. Want to talk about it?" His tone turned serious, and sincere. 

Dan half frowned/smiled, and paused his chopping. (You know how he does that half smile/frown/laugh thing? That's what I'm talking about) "Naw, it's nothin' really." 

Nick didn't look too convinced. "Are ya sure? I'm always here if ya wanna talk." 

"Okay, I lied. You want to know what's really botherin' me? Is because that Daemon guy, Bess's friend, just waltzed in here and started callin' her Elizabeth and all that fancy stuff. And he just…He's a…" Dan swallowed, faltering. "He's a…" 

A smile spread across Nick's face. "You're jealous?" 

"Yeah." Dan answered before thinking. "I mean no." He shook his head quickly, feeling stupid because that had slipped out. A hot flush crept up his neck and spread to his cheeks. 

"Well, I can guarantee that doin' all this crazy catching attention stuff ain't gonna work. It's just gonna make you look like a bigger fool than you already are." 

Dan looked up, wide-eyed. 

"I-I didn't mean it that way." Nick held up his hands, realizing the blooper he had just made. "I mean, the more you try to impress her the more she's gonna ignore you. That's just the way it is." Nick tried again to explain what he meant. 

Dan dropped his shoulders, and let the ax lean against the woodpile. "I'll see ya later, Nick." He hefted an armload of wood and left without saying anything else.   
  


~*~

"Oh Daemon, that's just fascinating." Bess smiled sweetly, and pretended to listen intently on what he was saying. 

"I think you'll just love Mistleswaith. The teachers are wonderful and give a full explanation of everything. They won't let you stop until you've got it right either. Just remarkable people." He smiled and leaned back on the log. "It's a beautiful day." Daemon commented. 

"It really is, isn't it?" She replied reaching to dust some leaves from her hem. "Do you hear that noise?" Bess questioned, looking up. 

"No, is something wrong?" Daemon momentarily sounded concerned. 

"Ahh, actually, I was wondering if you'd walk me back to Plumfield now? It's getting a little chilly." The sound was unmistakably the other Plumfield students. 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay enjoy the fresh air a little longer?"   
  
"No, I think we really should be getting back." 

"Is a shame…It's such a beautiful day." 

"Aunt Jo will certainly have the tea ready and be wondering where we are."   
Bess tried to come up with the best explanation possible. There was no way she wanted to be around Dan when she was with Daemon. 

Daemon laughed good-naturedly. "All right, if you insist." He stood up and offered her his arm. 

"Thank you." She hurried them along, trying to get as far as possible before Dan and the others started to 'set up' their stuff. _How much longer can you keep this up, Bess?_ She wondered catching Dan's silent frown filled with evident anger.   
  



	5. PART 5

  


**Catching Attention**

  


PART FIVE

  


Amy settled herself down on the settee into a comfortable position as if getting ready for a long talk. Bess watched rather mournfully as the four adults chatted cheerfully, with Daemon participating in the men's. 

She couldn't help but notice how Daemon kept dusting off his coat jacket every few minutes, as though a particle of dust had landed on it. Then there were his shoes; he kept leaning over and rubbing furiously at them. _Even I'm not that worried about my clothes…_Bess drew up a hand to cover her mouth. _And I can't wait until they leave! I'm so tired of his babble of how wonderful he, his school and teachers are! No one -- not even Dan -- is capable of bragging as much as he has! I'm tired of his prissy clothes, and everything else about him!_ Thoughts collected in her head. _But I'm going to attend school with him…_

"I'm so glad that Elizabeth had decided to attend Mistleswaith with Daemon." Victoria smiled sincerely, and placed a hand on top of Amy's. 

"Laurie and I were delighted to find such a school. Plumfield is wonderful, but it doesn't quite offer the music and art that Bess had been interested in for so long." Amy looked over and smiled proudly at her daughter. 

Bess offered a wobbly smile, trying to control her fidgeting hands. _You've got to tell everyone some time…And Dan…What will he think with my leaving? He'll probably just be glad that I'm gone and out of the way._ She pondered, lost in her own thoughts. _Just think…You'll get to study art and music! Mozart! You'll be able to hear his music every day. And all the paintings I'll be able to do…Mother and Father are so happy about my being able to attend Mistleswaith._ Excited thoughts coursed through her veins. But laughter and screaming was heard through the glass panes, catching her attention. 

_But why can't I be happy like they are? Oh Bess don't fool yourself! You know why…There will be no more Sunday afternoon fishing contests with Nan, or hiking in the woods, swimming in the stream, jumping off the bridge…No more bickering and teasing with Dan…And you'll have to spend what seems like the rest of your life with Daemon!_ Tears suddenly burned at the back of her eyes. She sniffed once, bringing the dainty lace handkerchief to her nose. 

"Bess, are you all right, dear?" 

Bess was quickly aware of her mother's blue eyes looking her over. "Um, yes, I'm fine. But if you don't mind, I think I'll just step out for a moment. Excuse me." She bowed her head politely and slipped away from the parlor. _I just need some time to think. That's all._   
  


~*~

With a trembling lip, Bess threw another stone across the stream. It landed with a small splash and sunk to the bottom. A tear slipped down her cheek before she could stop it. _Face it, Bess Laurence not matter how wonderful Mistleswaith may sound, you're going to miss Plumfield and everyone here. A lot. _A distressed sigh escaped from her mouth.   
  


~*~

Dan swayed, missing a log in the path. _Better watch your step._ He chastised mentally. '_Trying that crazy catchin' attention thing ain't gonna work… Fool…'_ He'd constantly thought about those little words of wisdom – although they didn't exactly seem that at the time. _"The best thing to do is talk to Bess."_ Rang Nick's voice again. _Fine, I'll go talk to her now. _Dan squared his shoulders and pulled his hands out of his pockets. 

"Quicker it's over the easier it'll be." But he knew that wasn't true – at least not for him.   
  


~*~

  
"I better get back, or Mother will surely go into hysterics." She grumbled, tossing one last rock. "Maybe I ought to see if I can find someone on the way. The quicker I get this out in the open, the better." _Maybe Dan…_

As if reading her thoughts, he jumped from the brush and nearly knocked her over. "Dan!" Bess rocked back on her heels, reaching up to grab her hat that was slipping from the pins. 

"I-uh, I'm sorry, Bess, er Elizabeth. Didn't know you where there." Dan fumbled, stepping back. 

She rolled her eyes. "Not you too." A most unladylike moan came next. 

"Me too? What do you mean?" He said, with etching harshness. 

"Calling me Elizabeth." 

"Oh, forgive me. Is only Mr. Sophisticated Daemon aloud to call you that?" He shouted suddenly. 

"No, I just don't – Oh, never mind!" She threw her hands up, not even wanting to explain. He was so exasperating at times! 

"So, I'm not good enough for ya to talk to now?" Dan pointed a finger at himself. 

"Well, _Daniel_. If you maybe you would stop talking a listen for once, you'd get to hear my explanation. Although, I don't think you'd listen, so there would be not use anyway!" She shot back, getting angry. 

"Stop talkin'? Bess, are you feelin' okay? I don't have a pretty little friend named Daemon that prefers to stay inside drinkin' tea and talkin' over goin' for a hike." He replied haughtily. 

"If you would please excuse me, I've got to get back to my company! I've wasted enough time talking to you." Bess shook her hair haughtily, fighting the urge to reach up and knock some sense into him. 

"Wasted time, huh? Wel-" 

"Excuse me, Elizabeth. Your mother asked me to come and bring you in. We're about to head to the art exhibit in Boston." Daemon disrupted their 'conversation' appearing at Bess's side, staring at her intently. "And wished to speak to you more about your arrangements for leaving with us to attend Mistleswaith." 

Dan's mouth dropped open, jaw touching the ground. 

"You're leavin'?" 

"Yes, I tried to tell you, but as usual, you were being impossible and wouldn't have listened." She smirked, not looking at him. "Ready?" Bess glanced at Daemon, who was now looking at Dan. 

"Yes, I am. She's going to attend Mistleswaith Academy with me, in the study of art and music. I'm sure a boy of your caliber would never tolerate that – being as you much prefer being outdoors. Good day, Daniel." Daemon smiled and tipped his head, walking off toward Plumfield with Bess following on his arm. 

Dan growled, balling his fists. "You're not as good as you think you are, Daemon!" He shouted angrily. 

Bess looked back, glowering at him. _Don't say another word, Dan. You've embarrassed me enough already with your childish behavior._   
  


~*~

"You're leavin' Plumfield, Bess?" Nan plopped on the bed, aghast at the news she had heard from Tommy and Emil. 

Bess didn't reply, but shook her head. She was still mad and humiliated at Dan's earlier behavior. After a minute, she spoke in response to Nan's question. "Yes, I'm attending Mistleswaith with Daemon. Mother and Father only want what's best and they feel I should be studying more on art and music." She shrugged simply, flipping through her book. 

"You're goin' ta school with _him_?" Nan's eyes showed her disbelief. 

"Yes, I am." 

"I know it ain't none of my business, but I don't see what you see in 'im. He's too fancied up, and prim. Dan's better for you." She stated bluntly, staring directly at Bess. 

"Nan!" Bess said loudly, not thinking. 

"Just because I'm trying to be polite to him, doesn't have anything to do with who's better for me! Besides, Dan has been acting like a two-year-old since Daemon arrived and he's embarrassed me to no end. I wouldn't care if I got to speak to him again." She said impudently, turning her head and crossing her arms tightly. 

Nan giggled. 

"You are clueless. Don't ya know that he's only doin' that 'cause he's jealous? He's head over heals in love with you, and pea-green with envy." 

Bess jumped up, appalled that Nan would say such a thing. "I hope you're teasing, Nan, because I don't find that very funny." 

Nan smiled, and shrugged impishly. Rolling her eyes, she fell back on the bed. 

"Love? You've got to be kidding. Dan doesn't even know what love is. I think you're mixing it up with his normal, obnoxious self." 

Nan shook her head and sighed. Was it always this hard?   



	6. PART 6

  
  


**Catching Attention**

  


PART SIX

  


On the second to last day of the Vaughn's visit, everyone, including Nick, Asia, Franz, went for a picnic by the stream. 

"Come on, guys. Let's go!" Tommy shouted, running ahead. Jo smiled, distracted for a moment from Amy and Victoria's conversation. 

"Should we set up here?" Nick stopped and looked back at the woman for their input. 

"This is a lovely spot! You have some beautiful land, Jo." Victoria commented, surveying the landscape around her. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Nick grinned, and set down the heavy picnic basket that was making his arm ache. Jo smoothed out the blankets, while Amy and Victoria began setting out the food and dishes. 

As the children began to wonder off in all different directions, Jo called out to each of them. "Don't wonder off too far. We'll be eating in a short time." She smiled and turned back to what she's been doing. 

"You guys want to go this way over where the boulders overlook the stream?" Nan began to walk forward, not waiting for any answers. 

_As long as Dan doesn't do anything stupid!_ Bess muttered, following close behind everyone. But as quick as they got to water, Dan began his 'daring' escapades. This time he did them against Daemon…   
  


~*~

"So Daemon, you ever jumped off a rock into the water before? Or is it too much for yer pretty shoes?" Dan smirked, looking up at Daemon with gleaming eyes. 

Daemon smiled politely. "Daniel, really. Don't you ever get tired of these childish pranks? Obviously no one really finds them all that fascinating. Especially not Elizabeth and I." 

Dan ground his teeth, balling his fists tightly. Daemon turned back to Bess and pointed to a tree nearby where a mother bird had just flown to her nest and was feeding her young. "I think that's a Robin. See it's dark orange breast?" He asked, looking down at her. 

Bess shifted on her feet and forced a polite smile. _Only another day…_She shaded her eyes and strained to look at what he was talking about. "Y-Yes, I see it now." 

"Isn't _that_ fascinating?" He inquired, casting a glance in Dan's direction. 

Bess rolled her eyes and dropped her hand. She could tell just by the look on Dan's face that trouble was well on its way. "Why don't we return back to the blanket? I'm sure we'll be eating in a matter of minutes." She took hold of his arm and gently tugged. 

"No, Bess, I'd prefer to stay up here. You can see fascinating things from this rock." Daemon looked out and around, observing the landscape. 

Dan snorted. 

"Look at that. He can't even walk her back to the blanket. Wants to stay and observe the _fascinating_ landscape." He snickered to Tommy and Emil who were standing not too far from him. They both raised their brows and stifled a laugh. But it wasn't what Dan had said that made them laugh. Jealousy showed through and through. 

"I-I think we should go down now." Bess said anxiously, casting wary glances below. 

Just then Jo called. 

Everyone hurried over, stepping cautiously down the side of the rock and jumping to the ground. Bess bit her lip, holding her arms out to help her balance. But it didn't work. In a second, she slipped catching herself with her left arm. 

"Ieh-" She screamed as her grip on the tree branch slipped and she fell with a splash into the water below. Bess choked, her mouth filling with water. Hastily swallowing it back, she tried to swim to the surface. But it seemed the harder she tried, the less headway she was making.   
  
"Aren't ya gonna jump in after her?" Dan asked, shocked that he hadn't dove in right after her – like he would have done. 

"Me, jump in after her? Can't she swim?" Daemon asked incredulously. 

All nodded at the question. 

"Then there is no need to ruin my new suit, just to jump in after a wailing female that can swim." He shrugged. 

Dan clenched his jaw. 

"She still can't swim very well. Go in after her!" He growled. 

"Then why don't you just go get her?" Daemon snapped, annoyed by Dan's persistent questions. 

Dan stopped, taking a quick glance below. _Why hadn't he dived in? Because she would prefer that Daemon did it. After all, he is the story book prince!_

Bess still hadn't come up to surface. 

Without further hesitation, he ran forward and dived into the deep pool, soon meeting the water. He pulled himself under, frantically looking for Bess who was no where to be seen. After a minute he swam back to the surface, looked around and after getting a breath, dove back under.   
  


~*~

"Mrs. Jo! Nick!" Nan and Nat ran back to where the adults were talking. 

"Come quick! It's Bess! She's fallen in the water." Both children arrived out of breath at the blanket where eight pairs or startled eyes met them. 

"Hurry! She hasn't come up yet and Dan can't find her!"   
  


~*~

Bess's lungs screamed for air as she continued to try and fight her way to the surface with one arm. Her left arm was throbbing painfully and she couldn't do anything but let it hang to her side. _I'm going to die…I'm going to die!_ She thought frantically. Just as she was about to give up, something grabbed her waist and was yanking her up. As the water from over her head, Bess breathed deeply getting all the air she could. She hiccuped, still trying to fill her lungs with air. 

"Dan…" Bess murmured as tears of relief began to roll down her cheeks. 

"Come on, we're almost there." He held tight to her as he swam over to the water's edge. 

"Bess are you okay?" 

"Are you hurt?" 

"What happened?" 

"Dan saved you!" Rob chimed, adding to the 'list' of questions and comments. 

Bess gratefully sunk into her mother's warm embrace. She trembled from head to toe, still shaky from the accident a moment before. Goose bumps covered her arms and legs as her cold, water drenched clothes stuck to her. 

As her mother started to walk with her back to the wagon, she heard Daemon talking. 

"Yes, it was all so quick. I insisted upon going down and saving her, but that wild necked Daniel pushed me away and jumped down instead." Daemon smiled proudly as the adults praised him. 

"Dan, I want to speak to you later." Jo looked sternly in his direction. 

A frown settled over Dan's face as his anger welled up inside. "That's not true! I asked him if he was gonna go after her and he said no cause she could swim and he didn't want to ruin his new suit!" Dan's tone turned rather snobbish at the end of the sentence, imitating Daemon's. 

"He's not telling the truth, Ma'am." Daemon said evenly, pointing an accusing finger at him. 

Jo didn't know who believe. Dan had been so strange lately, but what if Daemon wasn't telling the truth? What was she going to do?   



	7. PART 7

  
  
  
****

**Catching Attention**

  
  


PART SEVEN

  


"I say he's lyin'," Nan muttered to Nat as they stood by and watched the scene. Both missed the exchange because of running to get the adults. 

"Yeah, you can see it in his face." Nat whispered back. "See how his brows are all knitted together and he's sweating? He's trying to hide something." He looked back at Nan, who had sneezed, and then back at everyone before them. 

"He's not tellin' the truth, Mrs. Jo." Emil, Tommy and Meyer stepped forward. 

"What is this? I know you all don't like me, but that's no reason for you all to lie about this!" He barked. 

Bess, hearing the whole conversation, stepped in closer. 

"I don't think he's telling the truth. What Dan said could very well be true. Daemon, you've always been more worried about your clothes and you know it." Bess accused him, scowling. Everyone turned to look at her – surprise clear on all faces. 

"I didn't do this! And how could you know that Dan's telling the truth? You were in the water!" He argued firmly. 

"I'm tired of listening to you speak, Daemon Vaughn! For once, would you be quiet and speak of something besides yourself?" She shouted. 

Eyes flew open. Did Bess Laurence actually just say that? 

"And I've a confession to make, Mother." She said, turning to face her extremely shocked, on the verge of having a heart attack, mother. "I don't want to go to Mistleswaith, even if it means not studying art and music. I'm fed up with Daemon and his bragging about how good his school is, for that can only mean Mistleswaith is filled with snobs just like him! 

And I haven't been having a good time. I much prefer being out and around with everybody here than being inside, sipping tea and talking with him! I might have preferred that before, but I don't now. Another thing, I can't wait until leaves and once he leaves, I never want to have to have tea or talk to him again!" She stomped her foot, glaring at Daemon as her anger and frustration from the last few days poured out. _Oh my goodness, what have I done? How could I have let all that come out?_

A wave of panic ran through her body as a bright flush covered her neck and face. All eyes were "o's", not quite able to believe what they had just heard. Nick especially was surprised. _That's a girl, _he grinned, crossing his arms. Bess looked over at him, and he smiled, then offered her wink. 

Dan blinked, then did his huff/smile before crossing his arms tightly. Nat and Nan both noticed the look of admiration on his face. 

"I-I'm so sorry, Victoria. I-she's still getting over the shock of the fall, I'm sure." Amy reasoned, trying to come up with something to fill the silence and excuse her daughter's behavior. 

But Victoria wasn't up for reasoning or excuses. Her gaze was set firmly on Daemon, who was red in the face and looked as though he was about to punch Dan. "I am very displeased with you, Daemon. How you could do such a thing and be so rude?!" She took a firm hold on his arm and after excusing them, drug him back to the wagon so Nick could take them home where their carriage would be waiting. 

Shocked faces followed all three figures until they disappeared into the foliage and then turned to Bess who flushed even deeper, hugging the shawl tighter around her. 

Amy's face paled and looked as she was about to swoon. Laurie swallowed, not quite knowing how to deal with the situation at hand. A part of him was proud of Bess, glad she was learning to 'speak up' but the other part was almost…Ashamed that she would do such a thing. 

"Amy, we've all had a long day. Perhaps we should pack up and go our separate ways and speak of this tomorrow." Jo clasped her hands, hoping her sister would just except the idea. 

Amy didn't agree, but didn't refuse – just let Laurie walked her back to the blanket. 

"Come children, we'd best be getting home. Chores still need to be done and we don't want Bess getting sick." Jo walked over to Bess and placed a comforting arm around her shaking shoulders. "I'm proud of you." She whispered to her niece. Bess smiled, feeling a little more at ease. Jo touched her forehead to Bess's and they walked back together.   
  


~*~

"I'm so glad you come, Victoria. I such a wonderful time." Amy smiled, waving to Victoria as she climbed up into the carriage. 

"Thank you, Amy, for such a lovely time." Victoria turned back, and after a minute's silence, finished. "And I'm so very sorry and ashamed of Daemon's behavior." She squeezed Amy's hand and took a seat inside, offering her a smile. 

Bess stepped forward, with Jo's pushing and spoke. 

"I'm very sorry for my outburst, Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn. It was completely unacceptable and I am deeply ashamed." She didn't drop her gave, just focused steadily on Daemon who was gazing intently out the window. 

"You're forgiven, Elizabeth. What's done is done and there is no need worry about it anymore." Victoria answered for all of them. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Vaughn." Bess stepped back, grateful for the occasion to be over. 

The driver flicked the glistening rumps with the leather reins and soon they disappeared down the road. 

"So, I guess you didn't really like 'im after all?" Dan asked, trying to keep the relief from his voice. 

"Like him? You thought I liked him?" She asked incredulously, turning to face him. "I couldn't stand him the sound nor site of him!" Bess choked from the memory of the things she did with him. Walking up to join them, Nan and Nat laughed loudly. 

"I'm just so glad t back at Plumfield. I almost went to Mistleswaith with him! Erh!" 

"Prince Charming?" 

"What?" 

"Prince Charming." Nan repeated. "You mean Dan didn't tell you about that?" She placed her hands firmly on her hips. 

Bess shook her head, thoroughly confused. 

"Never mind, it's a long story anyway." Nat smiled at Bess's distraught look. They all grinned, enjoying being one up on her. 

"Well, Dan. There is one thing I did like about him." 

Dan stopped, anger and shock washing over his face. "And what was that?" 

"I never would have found out I was better at catching attention than you if he hadn't have come." 

"What do ya mean?" He asked, playing dumb. 

She stopped and pulled him around to face her. "You do have admit it, Dan. I'm much better at catching attention than you are and I'm sure everyone else here would agree with me." She said with a playful smirk. 

"There's not doubt about that." Nan snickered quietly, quickly looking away. Nat snorted as he and Nan's 'hayloft conversation' played back through his head. Three sets of eyes turned to Nat, who only shrugged. 

"If ya ask me, you're all pretty lousy at it." Nan offered non-chalantly taking off running as the three people started after her. 

And she was just saying how much she going to miss this…Ah-hmm…What was happening to her?   
  
  
  


**THE END**


End file.
